I Want To Be In Charge
by PrincessOfHearts19
Summary: Jumin was a Dominate in every sense of the word, and MC was more than happy to be his submissive. But one day she wants to be in charge... how will Jumin handle his princess taking control? JuminXMC, Dom/sub relationship, SMUT, one-shot, don't kink shame me please, reviews appreciated :)


MC waited, slightly impatiently, for her loving boyfriend to come home. She was fairly use to being home alone while he was at work, her only company being Elizabeth the 3rd, but today she was feeling especially impatient. She sat on the couch, looking through the recent RFA chats as she waited. He should be home any minute now, his work hours had become much less extreme since she moved in with him, which both MC and Jaehee were thankful for.

She quickly jumped up and ran to the door when she heard the familiar sound of foot steps and keys jingling. MC opened the door before he could and threw her arms around Jumin's neck. He hummed softly as she buried her face against his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist to pull her closer to him.

"I missed you today," she mumbled, inhaling the scent of his cologne that lingered on his suit.

"I missed you too, my princess." he replied in a low voice that made her blush, "I could barely concentrate in my meetings. My mind kept wandering to you." He moved one of his hands to under her chin and tilted her head up so he could press his lips against hers.

The first kiss was soft and quick, only lasting a second, but MC shifted her weight to her toes so she could lean up to kiss him again. It was a seemingly innocent gesture until she parted her lips, granting him further access before he could ask for it. Jumin's tongue slipped into her mouth as his grip tightened on her. He easily dominated the kiss, MC giving no resistance to the way his mouth moved against hers, slowly demanding submission.

She grabbed his tie and pulled him further into the house, attempting to lead him towards the bedroom without breaking the kiss. He pulled away and a low chuckled resounded through his chest. "Eager are we?" Jumin teased as he moved his hands to either side of her hips and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around him.

"Hypocrite," she shot back, barely getting the word our before his lips crashed against hers again. The kiss became more passionate as he carried her to the bedroom with ease, walking as if he wasn't supporting her full weight. He threw her on the bed, none too gently, before climbing on top of her. He lifted her shirt as he kissed up her body, focusing on her chest and neck while pulling it over her head. His mouth met hers as his hands moved to unclip her bra, only stopping when her hands tugged gently on his hair to pull him away.

"Yes, my love?" he whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

"I-I want to try something… different," MC said quietly, loosing her earlier confidence. He raised an eye brow in response, waiting for her to continue. She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes, "I want to be in charge."

She waited for his refusal, expecting him to remind her of her place, and fuck her roughly into submission. She opened her eyes hesitantly when she heard his amused hum. "I don't think you have it in you, princess." he teased, earning himself a glare.

She briefly considered trying to argue with him, but decided begging would give her a better chance. He always loved when she begged. "Please," she whimpered, her lips forming a slight pout, "Just this once. I just want to try it, pleeeaasse."

He lifted one of his hands to caress her cheek. "How could I ever say no to you?" he said, and she bit her lip to stop herself from smirking, "I'd give you the world if I could."

The love and adoration that filled his eyes made her melt. "I wouldn't want it, I only want you," she whispered, momentarily forgetting that her proposition was accepted. When she remembered she smiled wickedly and pushed him back till they were both on the knees on the bed. She began kissing him again while pushing his suit jacket off his shoulders and undoing his tie. He attempted dominate the kiss and she bit down on his lower lip. "Be good, Jumin," she murmured against his lips. He held up his hands in mock surrender before placing them lightly on her waist and allowing her to lead. She kissed him slowly, teasingly, wanting to see if he would actually give her control. Her hands moved up his chest and she began to unbutton his shirt. She let her fingertips linger unnecessarily long at each button and she could feel him growing impatient by the time she reached the last one.

Without warning, she grabbed the top of his unbuttoned shirt and pushed him back just enough for him to loose his balance before pulling him forward harshly, moving enough for him to land on his back next to her. He gave her an impressed look as she climbed on top of him to straddle his hips. This time she didn't try to hide her smirk.

She rolled her hips against him and reached behind her to unclip her bra, letting it fall of her. Jumin immediately leaned up to attack her nipple with his mouth. She pressed her hand against his chest and pushed him back on to the bed before he could reach her. She raised her eyebrows at him and gave him a warning look which he ignored and cupped her chest in his palms. MC grabbed his hands and pinned them to either side of his head. She looked at him thoughtful for a moment before leaning off the bed to retrieve the black ribbons he loved to use on her so much from a near by drawer.

"What are you doing?" Jumin asked, eyeing the ribbons with a distasteful look.

"Hands above your head," MC replied, ignoring his question. He followed her instructions and she leaned over him to tie his wrists together. She lacked his experience so it wasn't as pretty as the intricate bondages and bows he could create, but it would work nonetheless.

MC leaned down to kiss him roughly, his tongue battled with hers but she was persistent enough that he eventually let her gain control. Her hips moved against the growing bulge in his pants, rocking at a steady pace until she needed to pull back to regain her breathe. She sat up on her knees and unbuttoned her shorts so she could pull them off along with her panties, leaving her completely bare. She moved up his body until her knees were on either side of his head and her dripping sex was hovering over his mouth. Jumin reached his head up to taste her but she tangled her hands in his hair and pushed his head against the pillow.

"Patience, my love," she said sweetly, making him growl in protest. She spread her knees slightly until she was less than an inch away from his mouth. She was impressed by his self control as he waited for her command. MC ran her hands through his hair lovingly. "Such a good boy," she hummed before lowering herself the rest of the way. "Pleasure me" she commanded.

Jumin quickly complied and ran his tongue along her slit. He lapped up her wetness before flicking his tongue against her clit. She tightened her grip on his hair as he explored the body he already knew oh so well. She began to move her hips against him, her clit grinding against his tongue. It didn't take long for her to begin pulling his hair painfully tight as her body moved on its own accord, his tongue worked wonders against her and she could feel her orgasm quickly approaching. "Fuck," she panted, she was about to reach her limit and he knew it, he moved more quickly against her until she was whimpering. "Stop" she said in a weak voice, she tried to lift herself out of his reach but he leaned his head up to continue his assaults. "Stop!" she cried out, moving off of him completely just before she reached her climax.

She kneeled on the bed next to a smug looking Jumin and gave him a harsh glare. "Brat," she hissed, running her nails down his chest hard enough to leave marks. He bit down on his lip to suppress a moan. MC grabbed his hair again and pulled his head back to expose his neck. She leaned down to bite him, hard. He gasped at the pain and let out a small whimper as she continued to trail kisses and bites down his neck and across his collar bone, leaving bright red marks in her path.

MC had never heard such a desperate noise escape his mouth and it made shivers run down her spine. She reached down to undo his pants and traced the outline of his cock with her fingertip. Jumin let out a whine that made MC grin. "Are we going to behave ourselves?" she asked. He nodded, his eyes shut tight and she could tell he was having trouble controlling himself. She hooked her finger under his pants and boxers and Jumin lifted her hips so she could pull them off. She wrapped her small hand around his hard length and stroked him slowly a few times before climbing on top of his again. She placed the tip of his cock against her entrance. "Look at me, " she demanded, and Jumin obediently opened his eyes and made eye contact with her. She slid her thumb against his slit that was dripping with precum and he whimpered again in response. She waited, knowing he knew what to do.

"Please," he begged in a barely audible whisper.

"What was that?" she asked, making him growl.

"Please," he repeated himself, only a bit louder this time.

She narrowed her eyes at him and smiled, "please what?"

"MC…." he said in a low, warning voice.

"Yes?" she asked, faking innocence and she have his cock a tight squeeze.

"You're evil, princess," he moaned, still ignoring her question.

"I learned from the best," she replied with a smirk, "Now tell me what you want, sweetheart. I can't help you if I don't know what you want. Use your words, my love." she imitated the condescending tone he would on her and grinned when he finally broke.

"Please, let me fuck you," he finally begged. He hesitated, hoping that would be enough but knowing it wasn't. "I want to be inside you, please MC, I want to feel your dripping pussy slide down onto my cock, feel how tight you are around me, watch you bounce up and down on my length. Please, princess, please." He let out a final desperate whine and gave her a pleading look.

MC couldn't help but grin, she'd never seen him so desperate before and she was loving every second of it. She lined him up against her entrance and slowly slid down, inch by inch, until he was filling her completely. He let out a low moan as he entered her and struggled against his restraints. "Don't you dare move your hips," she warned. She saw him consider it and quickly threatened him, "I'll stop."

Jumin froze for a moment. "You wouldn't," he said, narrowing his eyes.

MC lifted herself up till only his tip was inside of her and then slid back down again slowly. "Do you want to test me?" He glared at her but made no indication of moving. She gave him a satisfied smile before moving up and down on him at an agonizingly slow pace. She was already well adjusted to his length, but she wanted to drag this out. She knew every second he submitted was a struggle for him and she wanted him desperate.

"Go faster," he pleaded. MC ignored his request until he asked properly, his head was thrown back and he was almost shaking in desperation. "Please," he breathed.

MC obliged and began bouncing faster on top of him. She let out a small moan as she felt him slide in and out of her. Jumin hand balled into fists above his head and he cursed under his breathe. She leaned down to kiss, quickly slipping her tongue into his mouth and digging her nails into his shoulders. As she picked up speed Jumin's moans became louder and more frequent and she could tell he wasn't going to last much longer.

"I hope you don't think you're going to cum without my permission," MC whispered, biting down on his neck that was already covered in marks.

"Fuck, MC…" Jumin moaned, "I need to…"

"Don't you dare," MC warned, keeping her quick pace as Jumin began to squirm underneath her. "Wait for my permission," she commanded.

Jumin shook his head, his breathe started to come quicker. He could barely get words out past his continuous moans, "I can't…"

"Yes you can," MC said immediately. She knew he wasn't use to delaying his orgasms so it was taking everything in him not to cum, especially after all her teasing. "Wait, just a bit more," she whispered in his ear before biting down on his earlobe.

"Please," he begged, he looked like he was on the edge of tears and MC decided to take pity on him. She began to drag her nails his body as she moaned out her permission.

"Cum for me."

Jumin immediately threw his head back and a loud cry escaped from his lips. He thrust his hips up so he was buried completely inside of her as he filled her with his cum. He gave a few more thrusts as she rode him through his orgasm before he threw his head back against the pillows and panted in exhaustion.

MC slowed down her movements and then lifted herself up, his now soft cock slipping out of her and his cum dripping down her thighs. She reached up to untie his wrists and laid down next to him, running her hands through his hair soothingly. "Was that too much?" she asked in shy voice.

Jumin shook his head and rolled onto his side so he could pull her against him. "I hated not being able to touch you," he murmured, running his hands up and down her body, "but you were so… sexy. I would've never imagined you could be so dominant. I have to admit I'm a bit proud." MC giggled and kissed him softly.

"I told you, I learned from the best," she whispered.

Jumin chuckled, "Thank you." He paused for a moment and frowned, "you didn't cum though."

MC smiled and shook her head, "I didn't need to. I wanted it to be about your pleasure, not mine."

Jumin grinned and leaned down to kiss her neck. "Such a good dominate," he murmured against her skin, "but I can't leave my princess unsatisfied." His hand trailed along her legs and pushed her thighs open.

"Jumin," she began, but stopped as she involuntarily gasped when he thrusted two fingers inside of her.

"Yes, my love?" he whispered, biting down on her skin gently. She let out a moan in response. His fingers curled inside of her and it was almost overwhelming. Her pussy was still dripping with his cum and having him finger her so roughly made her feel weak. She let out a cry of pleasure as his thumb brushed over her clit. She could feel his grin against her neck as he quickly brought her to climax. His fingers never slowing as his thumb rubbed small circles against her clit. It only took minutes for her body to begin shaking, she arched her back and cried out his name as her orgasm rippled through her. He removed his fingers, now covered in both of their cum, and held them in front of her mouth. She sucked them clean without hesitation, running her tongue along them thoroughly. "That's my good girl," he hummed before pulling her into his arms.

She leaned her head against his chest and relaxed at the feeling of his arms wrapped around her tightly. "Thank you" she whispered. She didn't know how to express how thankful she was for this, all of it.

Jumin chucked and kissed her forehead, "Anything for my princess."


End file.
